


The truthful you is the one I like the most

by Mikanshii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Emotional, February 2nd, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, one line that breaks the fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanshii/pseuds/Mikanshii
Summary: Tonight had been particularly nerve-wracking. Even though it was February, it felt uncomfortably warm in the dim cafe. Tonight was the night we needed to deliver the calling card, tonight was the night we needed to make the final decision, tomorrow was the day we needed to finish infiltrating the palace and take the treasure. It was a lot to handle – way more than dealing with some God or something.Essentially: Rewrite of the 02/02 scenario but added an additional conversation between Akechi and Akira
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 15





	The truthful you is the one I like the most

**Author's Note:**

> I am so surprised I wrote this in one night - it only took 3 hours though ;-; 
> 
> I was inspired by many fics with this scenario but also a big credit goes to a YouTuber/Twitch Streamer names CRYSTAAHHL after she only wished for Akechi to be happy. I hope this is accurate enough to portray Akechi and yeah Ig Akira talks a lot in this fic, but he's the narrator and in 1st POV so cut me some slack.
> 
> This fic could be seen as platonic, but the intention was more romantic - I tried for more of a canon style fic. Let me know your thoughts!

Looking down at him was a little strange after getting used to seeing a human-form of your own domestic pet. Although, using the term “getting used to” was a stretch. Even though we only spent a few days in this alternate reality - it was hard not to fall for it. Even if it was brainwashing, even if it was cognitive manipulation – it all resulted in what we wanted. The absolute impossibles transformed into possible. Bringing the dead back to life was the weirdest, yet most guilty-pleasure inducing and evil kind-hearted thing. Takuto Maruki was a clever man with no malicious intent at all, but his methods of broadcasting his realities and desires were hypnotic; like when a moth is attracted to a light source to only find its demise. 

Tonight had been particularly nerve-wracking. Even though it was February, it felt uncomfortably warm in the dim cafe. Tonight was the night we needed to deliver the calling card, tonight was the night we needed to make the final decision, tomorrow was the day we needed to finish infiltrating the palace and take the treasure. It was a lot to handle – way more than dealing with some God or something. 

Staring into Morgana’s cyan pupils, we both concluded; there was going to be a deep conversation in play. There were no doubts that Akechi already had his mindset from the get-go, but now we actually had to make the conclusive decision... One we both knew was the right answer. Still, it was a bit sudden; after all, Maruki gave us one final offer, and we, or no – I had one day to make the choice. One choice that’ll change fate for the whole world. A necessary sacrifice to conduct for the sake of morality. A choice that involved seeing loved ones, once missed, being sent to their demises. A choice, that deep down was the right one – but hurt many in the process. Futaba’s mother, Wakaba Ishiki; Haru’s father, Kunikazu Okumura, Makoto’s father, and Goro Akechi. 

‘You think dangling my life before us is going to have any impact on our decision’

There was so little time to make a rational outcome and with all that was planned in advance, it was too late to turn back, and yet – that sentence kept playing in the back of my mind. It’s not just your life – it’s everyone I care about. Even if they’ve come to their proper sentences, even if they’ve shattered this perfect reality – they can always forge a better one. 

Morgana must’ve noticed I was lost in his fictitious eyes, as he spoke up. 

“...What are you going to do?”

Before I could even think of a clever enough answer I was simply cut-off from my thoughts by the Ace Detective himself. A small scoff of cockiness was released from him. 

“I’d like to speak to him”

“Akechi... Gotcha... I’ll leave the decision up to you, Akira – let me know when you’ve reached an answer.” 

Watching Morgana leave the cafe was what felt like a matter of seconds. On one hand, I wanted to face this alone, there was no doubt we had some bound between us – whether it be rivals or fate; but on the other hand, I didn’t want to face Akechi alone. It wasn’t as if I was particularly afraid of who he had become, or who he was originally, but there was a certain doubt in the back of my mind that knew: if I were to confront him alone, one of us will end up broken. 

I stood up from the sunken booth seat and ended up stalling; bringing the coffee cups back to the sink. I figured I’d the dishes some other time, as it would be quite rude to simply ignore Akechi’s request to talk with me. Walking around the bar I finally faced him, waiting for an answer or something. His head was tilted slightly to an angle; eyes were concentrated on the exact spot where Maruki sat. 

“... I will carve my own path for myself. I refuse to accept a reality concocted by someone else, stuck under their control for the rest of my days.”

“But then you’ll-“

“So what?” he cut off, eyes piercing my gaze like daggers. “That’s the path I chose.” he continued. 

“All you have to do is stick to your guns and challenge Maruki, or are you really so spineless that you’d fold over some bullshit, trivial threat on my life?” 

Without hesitation and with a little more aggression than the average I retorted “It isn’t trivial” but all I got was an unimpressed scoff.

“Don’t oversimplify this”

“Oh, but it IS simple. Do you think I’d be happy with this? Being shown mercy now, of all times? I don’t want to be pitied – this isn’t something I’m debating with you!”

The more he spoke the faster his words spew from his mouth and the visual and audible signs were emanating rage as he kept talking. Avoiding my face, he slanted his head to the side and spoke with a less aggravated tone.

“Your indecisiveness on the matter is essentially a betrayal of my wishes.”

He shot his glare right back up to me as if it were on cue. 

“...I want to hear you say it aloud. What do you intend to do?”

If we fight against Maruki and win, we’ll return to our original reality... but... Akechi 

“I won’t wait a moment longer. Answer me.”  
Being put on the spot was what I hated the most, and of course, Akechi knew this about me. Curse his perfect deducing skills; he always knew what was keeping me from giving an immediate answer. He noticed that I’m the type of person to always reply slowly – it’s as if he knows I always need to pick the right reply. 

Even though, he said he didn’t want to wait long. There was something I needed to know. After seeing a demo of how this reality played out like – I thought always; was it really alright to abandon everyone’s wishes? I suppose Akechi’s wishes were not exactly perfected, in this reality, to what his ideology desired, but in truth; could you really say? Even now, which Akechi showing his ruthless and truthful self to us, was he really bothered by us? What Morgana said before our battle in Shido’s Palace, isn’t that what he truly wanted? I suppose, he was a celebrity who perfected masking emotions like most, but even so I- No, I’m thinking too much. I know exactly what he likes in me. 

“If I tell you my answer, will you let me ask you something in exchange? Let’s make it a deal.”

It was to lighten up the mood, but it was a dead serious proposal; although, that didn’t seem to make Akechi react. All he followed up with was another one of his famous death glares and a hateful “Answer me.”

“We’re stopping Maruki” I said apathetically, trying to create a facade to hide my pain. 

“All right, I’m relieved to hear. I will never accept this form of reality. I’m done being manipulated... Let’s go back... to our true reality”

“Akechi, you... be honest with me for once” I pleaded “... are you happy here... living, I mean. Disregarding the fact that everyone was being cast under a spell, disregarding the fact that you think you’re being controlled. I-“

“I already said, I am not happy with being shown any mercy, Akira I-“

“Disregarding that!” I shouted, probably louder than I should’ve had. 

“This is the first time, the first time you have friends. The first time you are accepted. The first time you belong in a-“

“Shut up! You know nothing about me!”

“Maybe so, but...” I looked at him with pleading eyes, expression now on the verge of breaking through my fabricated ocular lens “can you say I’m wrong when I say I’m the only person you hung out with, who’s the only person who you’d invite to the jazz club, the only person who’s heard and mourned over mother -“

“I get it – you’re right. I’m being unfair... that question; if I disregard all that you told me... I think, I would’ve been happy...” 

Past tense... This, this has to do with the ‘if we had met a few years earlier’ phrase he’d say. But why? Why now is he still masking his honesty, his feelings? He’s still hiding sides of him.

Akechi was clearly avoiding eye contact with me and maybe it’s the rebellion soul in me, but I decided to comfort him placing my hand on his shoulder. Just immediately after I touched his suede coat he barked back trying to shake off my hand, but my grip was too strong to be rattled. 

“What are you? Akira, quite shitting with me, I don’t want or need your pity-“

“It’s not pity; it’s called empathy, mister detective. They sound similar, but they are seen quite differently. Surely, you know about that.”

He just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Listen Akechi... tonight, it’s the last night we have together before we fight Maruki and if we win... I won’t ever see you again... I know I asked for a lot tonight but I want one more thing.”

“What is it-“

Before he could finally finish his sentence I pulled him into my arms. It was an awkward hug, to say the least; I mean, presuming he’s never really hugged anyone before... or at least not in a long time. He didn’t hug back, which I was expecting but I didn’t really care at this point. I think he was more shocked than anything. He felt cold, despite all his layers of clothing; I’m assuming my warmth had probably trespassed over to him. 

After a while, he broke the so-called hug and turned to face the exit. 

“What’s a life worth in a reality that was cooked up just to satisfy someone else? I say none... We have to win this - no matter what.”

He walked up to the door and paused once he grasped the handle. Ever so slightly, he turned his head back and raised one of his hands.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Joker.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably tweak a few things later because I literally wrote this all at once. 
> 
> Comments really do help me, I appreciate every one of them!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @mikanshii (though I usually talk about ensemble starts, I'm opening up to Persona 5 again)


End file.
